1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security marking system for the production of a secure label and more particularly, such a system comprising a support sheet such as a silicon-containing sheet having two separate flaps on a first folding line, the first flap supporting on the recto side a first holographic component, whereof the surface contacting the support sheet is coated with an adhesive film.
2. Description of Related Art
Labels composed of two stacked components having different dimensions, sealing therebetween customised information, are already known, where the first component (the bigger one) is a metallized holographic component which can be destroyed in case of a tentative tearing. The second component (the smaller one) is a transparent component which can also be destroyed and which supports the marking allowing the customisation of the label.
More particularly, document FR-A-2757984 discloses a security marking system for the production of a secure marking label comprising a support sheet such as a silicon-containing sheet having two separate flaps with a first folding line. The first flap supports on the recto side the first holographic component whereof the surface contacting the support sheet is coated with an adhesive layer and the second flap supports on its verso face a second component formed by a film whereof the face contacting the support sheet is coated with an adhesive layer and the opposite face bears personalising indicia. A cut in the support sheet makes it possible to stick the first element on the second element so as to seal the signalling marking.
Although such system is generally satisfactory, it also has a certain number of disadvantages.
First, the two components are not on the same face of the support sheet. Therefore, problems exist in the positioning of such components on the sheet. More particularly, one problem resides in the spotting of a label from one face with respect to the other one. Besides, it is necessary to cut the window in the support sheet.
Besides, the production process is rather complex. The cost of production of such labels is therefore rather high.
Finally, the usability of such system is not optimum since both components cannot be seen simultaneously.